


Great Buns of Fire!

by SargentMom573



Series: It's Funnier In Enochian 2017 Summer of Summer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nude Beach, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentMom573/pseuds/SargentMom573
Summary: Winner of the It's Funnier in Enochian prompt: Nude, SunburnDean only wanted to go to the beach.





	Great Buns of Fire!

“Dean, put some pants on!” Sam walked into their motel room where Dean was lying face down on one of the beds, watching TV, nude.

“I would,” he groused back, “if my ass wasn’t burnt to hell and back.”

Between guffaws of laughter, Sam tried to question him but to no avail. He could barely get the words out between bouts of hilarity. 

“He wanted to go to the beach,” Cas tried to explain to the still laughing Sasquatch. 

“So I took him to this lovely beach in Florida.” Sam was nodding at Cas like Cas was talking about the Holy Grail or something. 

Emboldened, Cas continued, “I must have made a mistake.” 

Dean did his best to hide his face since he couldn’t hide his burnt ass from anyone in the room. 

“I went for a walk when I noticed the signs.” Cas turned his head away from Dean.

“What signs, Cas?”

Cas gave Sam the squint eye, the one he did when he knew he had messed up but he was not quite sure why.

“The signs said, “Clothing optional”.”

Sam was doing his level best to stay calm but he could already see where this went wrong.

“So he comes back from his walk and takes off all his clothes, that’s what,” Dean groused some more. “And since I was asleep, he mojoed my shorts off as well.”

“I thought it would help you blend in.” Castiel got in Dean’s face and for a second there it looked like smiting might be the next thing on his agenda. 

“Whoa! Calm down, Cas.” Sam got Cas to go back to the other bed. “What happened then?”

“McSmitey here fell asleep.”

Cas looked so woebegone, Sam gave him a hug. 

“You are still sleeping?” Sam asked. 

Cas nodded yes and looked more lost than ever. 

“And when I woke up, this is what had happened to my ass.” Dean was nearly screeching.

“If you would just let me heal you…”

“No! You are not touching my ass. Shut up, Sam!”

Sam was laughing up a storm and Dean would definitely put Nair in his shampoo bottle again. See how he liked being bald!

After Sam calmed down again, he walked up to Dean and smacked him on the head. “Cas doesn’t need to touch your ass to heal you.” The “you idiot!” was not said but heard by all in the room. 

“I knew that.” Dean mumbled into the pillow he was clutching.

Cas slowly walked to Dean and touched a finger to his forehead. 

Dean felt the Grace move through his body like quicksilver and then his ass didn’t burn anymore. “Thanks, Cas.” 


End file.
